Boyfriendz
by JordynIsCool
Summary: Angel and Spike get sucked into reality and are unbeknowst to it thanks to a wish demon.


A/N: Fart. Read and review. K bye.

Disclaimer: I own myself, Lexie (99 prollems) owns herself, Spike and Angel belong to Joss.

**Boyfriendz**

"AH AH AHCHOOOO!"

"Jeeze Lexx."

Both Jordyn and Lexie laugh while strolling though the Machester park at a very late hour.

"Whoa." Shouts Lexie, coming to a halting stop.

"Muhh..Whaa.." Jordyn looks forward in fright.

Before the two girls is a pink hairy demon dressed in a gary tweed suit.

"Hello Ladies." The Monster says in the most calm of voices "I've heard you were wanting to wish."

"What?" Jordyn says.

"JORD!" Lexie shouts then rings her voice to a wisper "Spike and Angelll!" A grin.

"Ohhhh!" Jordyn smiles.

"Wewantspikeandangeltobeourboyfriends." Lexie says.

"Ladies, ladies..before you can get to the wishing you have to give me something." The monster grins.

Both of the girls look at each other and Jordyn pulls a dollar and 10 cents from her pocket and hands it to the demon.

"There.." Jordyn says with glee

"OH SWEET A REAL DOLLAR!" The monster says almost jumping for joy.

"Kay now I want Spike, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer to be my boyfriend. And never leave me. And Lexie wants Angel from the same show to be her boyfriend and never leave her. Got it?" Jordyn says.

"But I don't want fat Angel" Lexie adds.

"Are you sure? I mean.. you could wish for anything. World peace even! A million dollars?" The puzzled demon questions.

With that, both of the girls starts to laugh

"Bahaha no, we want what we said before you dink." Lexie splerts out.

"Hmm well okay. May your will be done." The demon commands into the night, a shot of blue and green lightning bolts flashing. An eruption of purple waves splatter over the ground, and evaporate, yellow sparks taking their place and the demon vanishing.

"Kay what now?" Jordyn asks.

Lexie grabs her friends shoulder, abruptly turning her around. The sight before them caused them both to gasp suddenly.

And behold, there is Spike and Angel looking at the two girls.

"Ello pet." Spike greets, walking cooly over to Jordyn and slinking an arm around her neck.

The girl opened her mouth, no words coming out and she just smiled, laughing slightly. "Hah..Lexie.."

Lexie nodded towards her friend, taking her place next to Angel and interlocking fingers with him. Both vampires had no idea of the spell they were under, and well..The girls felt no remorse.

"So are we heading out?" Angel questioned. "I hear there's a nest of vampires down the road."

Both girls fell silent.

"And..?" Jordyn asked.

"Um..I think slaying would be the thing to do here.."

Lexie eyed her friend, and they exchanged confused looks. She frowned, looking up at Angel. "Slay?"

He nodded.

"Rankkk." Jordyn muttered, laughing somewhat. "We're not.."

And Lexie cut her off. "Oh, right. Slay. Let's do that."

The darker haired girl pulled away from her boy, walking up to Lexie. She nudged her. "Lex..we're not slayers. Why do they think.."

"I don't know." Lexie shrugged. "It's probably part of the deal with the demon thing. Maybe we have powers now too?"

"Jerkin'."

They both laughed, Angel and Spike eyeing them oddly.

"We leaving or what?" the peroxide vamp asked impatiently. Jordyn walked back over to him, and his arm once again took it's claim over her shoulder. She nodded. "Thank God."

And the younger girl went over to Angel also, again taking his hand. And the group made there way to the cemetery, loud sounds coming from the center of the place. You know, punching, kicking, slapping sounds. The girls looked at each other.

"So um..where are the stakes?" Lexie asked. Angel handed her one. "Oh..right.. Yeah. Slay."

Jordyn was handed a stake as well, as a group of 7 or so vamps came into view. They charged toward the group, Spike grinning wickedly and charging right back. Angel waited for a vamp to approach him before unleashing a string of blows to his enemies face. Lexie and Jordyn just stood in awe, backing away.

"Uhhh.. Im sorry.." Jordyn managed to say before the vampire before her. She closed her eyes covered her face and let out a raw scream and before she could open her eyes again Spike had the vampire before her on the ground and dusted.

Spike got up and put his hands on Jordyn's sholders. "You alright kitten?" He whispered.

"Uh huh..." Jordyn replied staring off into space almost.

Another scream rushed through the air. This one from Lexie.

"JORDDDDDDD I KILLED ONE I KILLED ONE AND IT WAS SO JERKIN!" Lexie says running to Jordyn smiling from ear to ear and Angel coming up behind Lexie and laying his hands on her hips."I think our job here is done." Angel said smiling at the group then returning his gaze to Lexie "You did great." A blushed entered Lexie's face and Angel laces his fingers through hers and began walking.

"Ice cream...?" Lexie asks with a smile. The vampires look at each other.

"Sure.."


End file.
